Newcomer Vocaloid-Moriyama Usagi
by Tsubasaloid
Summary: Hello everyone.My name is Moriyama Usagi.And I am the newest Vocaloid.


**Hello everyone!And welcome to the sleepderp 's just sleepderp means,Maybe some cursing and a bad story i am Tsubasa Di Angelo and i am here to make a new story.I have a new Oc too!Her name is Moriyama meaning rabbit.I have no idea what the fudge Moriyama means.**

**Gakupo:Can you get on with the story please?**

**Heeeyyy,Sexy Slendy!**

**Gakupo:I'm not Slender Man.**

**I know.I just wanted to be wants to the disclaimer thingy?**

**Len:I do!**

** Go ahead Shotamine.**

**Len:Tsubasaloid does not own Vocaloid or any of the songs in the story.**

**I wish i did own Mew,Len and Gakupo.**

**All:Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Usagi's pov**

Darkness...That's all there was every where.I heard voices but i couldn't see who they belonged to."Hey,I think she's waking up!"Someone they...talking about me?I opened my eyes and looked around.I saw a man near my right side with a clip board writing something down."Who...are you?Who...am I?"I man looked up from what he was had coffee brown eyes and strawberry blonde hair."My name is Ichijou,Ichijou Kuroneko(I told you i was a sleepderp).And your name is Moriyama you are a new Vocaloid."He-Ichijou said.I tilted my head to the side."Voca...loid?"I asked,my mind trying to grasp all this new information."Yes.A Vocaloid is a speach synthesizer used for you are the newest one."Ichijou said with a smile."Ok...So i'm a robot with...feelings?"I looked stunned." did you know that?"He asked me."Simple.I'm smart."I told him.I looked around and saw a standing mirror.I got off of the table i was on and walked over to the reflection i saw myself i was wearing black skinny jeans,a magenta plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up,a red and black striped neck tie that had holes with metal circles in it as a chain pierced it by the bottom,Black high tops with purple shoe laces and an animated skeleton necklace.I had hot pink eyes that almost glowed and i had shiny red hair that went to my waist."You will have a family to go to Usagi."Ichijou said snapping me out of my thoughts.I looked at him."A...Family?"I asked eagerly."We can go there now if you want."He told me putting his clip board down."But first you need a demo song."Ichijou said.I nodded letting him lead the way to the gave some techno headphones and started the music.

_"Enzetsu wo shiteiru to mietemo_

_tada no kaiwa sa_

_betsuni_

_toki niwa kewashii kao wa surukedo_

_tada samuinosa_

_kini shinaikedo_

_chimitsu na sagyou ga takui dakedo_

_yubi wa futoi sa_

_dakara_

_aitai, tekitou toka iwaretemo_

_genmitsu ni wakaranai_

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_tsukete hoshii_

_imo bakari tabeteru to iwaretemo_

_soba mo pasta mo onaji_

_daidokoro ga yogoreru kurai nara _

_betsuni ryouri wo shinakyaii_

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_kokoro wa hiraki_

_toki hanachitaii_

_kimi ga iru kara_

_boku de irareru_

_itsumo niranderu to iwareru keredo_

_egao wo tayashita koto nado nai_

_kowai to omowareteru keredo_

_kao de rikinde waratteru dake sa_

_tsuyoku_

_Einsamkeit"_

Ichijou clapped as i finished singing."Your an amazing singer Usagi-chan!"Said an unknown voice coming through the looked towards the door as did source of the voice was a handsome purple haired, purple eyed was smiling at me and clapping while walking towards eyes met for a second and I blushed."Hello come to see her?"Ichijou asked the man-Gakupo." 's an amazing was the song called?"Gakupo asked me."It's called ' 's german for lonlieness."I said as i noticed Ichijou leaving,I didn't bother with looked surprised." your don't have many bilingual Vocaloids."He said."So...Where am i staying exactly?"I asked stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me up."You will be staying at the Vocaloid house."He told me walking towards the door his perkiness suddenly going away.I ran to catch up with i did he was already in his was a black 2012 Toyota Corrola.I got in on the passenger side as he started the we were off to my new home.

_I hope they like me._


End file.
